


Sex

by icecreamprincss



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-20
Updated: 2009-07-20
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamprincss/pseuds/icecreamprincss
Summary: Drabbles for the challenge "Sex" from LJ's twilight100.





	1. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily's ultrasound.

“Would you like to know the sex of the baby?” the obstetrician asked gently.

Emily tore her eyes away from the monitor and their beautiful baby, and met Sam’s wide excited ones. She knew what that documentary had said about wolves was true: the whole pack would care for this baby; it would be fiercely loved and protected. At the same time, Sam’s son might have to share in that dangerous legacy someday. Emily thought of Leah. Even if she did have a daughter…

The baby kicked; Emily smiled, “No, thank you.” 

The legacy could wait a few more months.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie has a pain kink.

At first, Edward didn’t need his gift to know that Rosalie was a sucker for pain. He knew it in the way she growled and thrashed against him; it was more fighting than fucking. She wouldn’t come until Edward had sunk his teeth into her, the venom changing the sharp pain of his teeth into a long burn that she rode with the waves of her orgasm.

Then there was Emmett, and though their sex was _enthusiastic_ , he never seemed to give her pain. But Edward understood. Emmett’s seed fell on barren ground. Nothing would ever hurt Rosalie as much.


End file.
